Confesiones de dos Chicas Todo o Nada
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Sakura correra el riego de su vida al confesarse a Shaoran Li, su amor por él ¿Cómo reaccionará él con la confesión de parte de Sakura Kinomoto? Lean y descubrelo por ustedes mismo. Pokesshipping: Misty está cansada ya de que el lento de Ash no tomé la iniciativa y ya desesperada tomará el riesgo y le dira lo que siente a Ash Ketchum. Fic con un suave Lemon Xover entre SCC Y PKM.
1. Te amo Sayoran

Capítulo Único

El sello de la última carta Clow

Hecho

Por:

Pokeshipping Fun2016~.

Fandom:

Sakura Card Captor.

 _ **Es lala primera vez de que yo escribo en un Fandom, nuevo cómo lo esque Sakura Card Captor y debo de decirque que el Fandom me gusto mucho y espero que sea de su agrado también y todo, depende de esté pequeño one shot que haré ahora mismo será Un fic de prueba, sin más preambulos iniciamos con la historia de esté fic.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Contiene Lemon Soft, tendrá un bajo contenido de Lemon pero mantendrá la categoría M.**_

 _ **Parejas: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.**_

 _ **Edades: 19 y 20.**_

 _ **Descargo: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen les pertenece a CLAMP.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Yo te amo Shaoran Li.**_

 _ **Han pasado ya cinco años desde que sellaron la, última carta Clow todo era paz y tranquilidad en Japón los chicos, ya habían crecido lo suficiente ahora Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto los unía algo, más que una amistad y todo por lo que habían luchado por todo esté tiempo tendría el resultado que ya todos conocemos hasta ahora pero el destinó tuvo, que ponerles una prueba en su camino para poder probar que ellos dos, realmente merecen ese amor que es recíproco entre loslos dos y ya han, transcurrido los cinco años y cuando la señorita Kinomoto reconoce que esa voz le es muy familiar pero su físico ha cambiado su Anatomía es más diferente, y eso al chico le hace dudar en seguir adelanté pero había algo en el que le decía ve y lucha por ella Shaoran Li y entonces se dispuso a salir de su trance y fue directo al grano y habló con ella el chico del que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.**_

—Hola Sakura ya no me recuerdas soy Shaoran Li yo fui el que te ayudo a sellar lala última carta lo recuerdas, pero cuando eso paso yo me tuve que ir a Honkong a la casa de mi madre, pero ella mey pregunto algo y yo leno dije que sí yo había encontrado el amor y por eso estoy de vuelta, después de cinco largos años de ausencia, Comentó el chico.

—De verdad eres tu mi amor después de cinco años de ausencia por fin regresas a mi vida de nuevo, yo no sé que haría sí no te volviera a ver pensé nunca más pero veo que me equivoqué, Shaoran yo te extrañe un montón y ya que ahora estás aquí ya no, te dejaré ir por que yo _**Te amo con todo mí corazón y he estado esperandote, durante todo esteel tiempo para darle riendaun suelta a ella pasión que he guardado para ti durante todo este tiempo dijo Sakura en una voz muy Sexy. —**_

—Por un momento yo llegué a pensar qué te habías olvidado de mí mi amor y sí fuera sido Así me hubieras, lastimado en lo más profundo de mí pasión que arde por mí interior, _**Yo te amo con todo Mi corazón Sakura Kinomoto te amo desde el primerprincipio momento en que tese conocí y yo tengo tantasque ganas de besarte por todos esos años que nuestros sentimientos estuvieron, repremidos replicó el chico en una voz seductora y sexy y eso estremeció un poco a Sakura.**_ —

—Gracias mi amor por amarme con todo tu corazón me has hecho la chica más afortunda del universo, dijo Sakura muy feliz a su novio de fijo que habría una noche de pasión entre nosotros pensó Sakura para si misma sin dudas era, la chica más feliz en todo Japón. —

 _En ese momento vemos a kero vaya, en verdad se aman y este chico me demostró estar en las buenas y en las malas al principio no me daba buena espina pero de un tiempo para acá me demostró que yo estaba muy equivocado con Shaoran Li y veo en él y en Sakura que su amor es del bueno y yo estoy feliz por su relación y por eso doy su aprobación a su relación entre Sakura y Shaoran Li, se dijo Kero para si mismo, para luego comer algunos dulces que Sakura le trajo cuando vino, del instituto en donde estudia su amo._

 _ **Y así nuestro dos héroes se fueron al cuarto de suque novia para entregarse mutuamente siendo uno sólo, después de muchos años de ausencia de ellos dos, y asi es cómo termina está historia en cómo dos personas se hacen una sola y se demuestra todo lo que siente cuando dos personas se aman con todo su ser.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 1 Nos vemos capítulo: 2 Tema Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Notas del autor: Cómo lo dije es la primera vez que escribo un fic de está serie y espero que sea de su agrado, este será un pequeño Xover de dos capitulos con la pareja Sakura Kinomoto Shaoran Li y Ash y Misty, próximamente mis fic serán actualizados solo tengame paciencia a la hora de actualizar mis historias sí las voy a actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Descargo: Sakura Cards Captors no me pertence, les pertence ade CLAMPS.**_

 _ **Crédito a ala imagen de Sakura y Sahaoran a Katrya.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_


	2. Capítulo:2 Pokeshipping Parte 2

_**Capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Misty se decide**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi segunda y última entrega del Xover de Sakura Card Captor y Pokémon espero que está segunda parte sea de agrado, atención esté Xover puede contener Lime liviano se hace la advertencia para, aquellas personas que aue no les gusta leer este tipo de contenido, y a las personas menores de edad, que les gusta leer estos Xover sí los leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad, sin más que hablar iniciamos el xover Pareja para este segundo capítulo Ash y Misty Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 2 Misty sé decide.**_

 _ **La pelirroja ya estaba muy cansada de esperar que Ash Ketchum viniera a confesarse a su cuidad natal por eso ella con el apoyo de su hermana, Daisy quién la liberó de su cargo cómo líder de gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y al estar libre emprendió un viaje sin retornó a Pueblo paleta para poder encontrarse con su amado despistado, entrenador ella esperaba poder encontrarselo en el pueblo para poderle decir todo lo que siente por el desde hace mucho tiempo y ya llegó el momento de decirle la verdad, que lleva guardado en lo profundo de su corazón desde la primera vez en la que se conocieron cuando ella lo pesco con su caña de pescar y lo salvó a él y a su Pikachu de que algo grave le pasará.**_

—Lo he decido le diré todo lo que siento a Ash Ketchum sólo espero que él sienta lo mismo por mí por qué yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero tengo miedo que me rechace pero algo me dice que el destinó pondrá todo a mí favor para mí amor secreto caiga rendido a mis pies yo soy la única qué conozco a Ash cómo la palma de mi mano por qué los dos hemos compartido muchas aventuras en nuestro viaje, y ninguna otra chica lo va a conocer muy bien cómo yo yo sé sus defectos y virtudes sus aciertos y desaciertos lo conozco cómo un libro abierto que te dice todos sus secretos que sólo te revela a uno. —

—Wow hermanita sí que quieres a ese entrenador de Paleta, bien por ti te felicito y apartir de ahora yo te declaró libre de responsabilidades, en el gimnasio para que vayas a conseguir tu sueño más anhelado te felicitó ve demuestrale a él lo mucho que le importas a Ash te doy todo mi apoyo incondicional para que puedas conseguir tu gran objetivo y no te preocupes por las chicas yo les voy a avisar para que no se preocupen, por ti y sí se ponen a objetar yo les diré que yo te libere de todos tus deberes y responsabilidades del gimanasio hermanita así no te preocupes todo estará muy bien así que ve y conquista al chico de tus sueños. —

—Awww gracias hermanita por comprenderme, y también por que me haz liberado de todas mis responsabilidades en el gimnasio ya necesitaba poder entrenar más para poder ser una Maestra Pokémon de agua y voy a poner lo mejor de mí para que todo me salga super todo lo que me proponga a hacer en mi viaje en busca de Ash y no me voy a dar por vencida sin por lo menos luchar por lo que más quiero en mi vida, que es a Ash comenté muy decididamente a mi hermana mayor a la qué estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo y mi meta a conseguir. —

—Ve por el hermanita ve por ese entrenador, demuestrale que tú eres capaz de amarlo con todas tus fuerzas ya lo verás lo vas a conseguir ahora te dejó tengo que entrenar para poder derrotar cómo que a los entrenadores que cómo posiblemente regresen a tratar de derrotarme cuándo escuchen de que yo soy cómo que la nueva líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y, la rubia se va a entrenar con los demás Pokémon. —

—Muy buena suerte Daisy le deseó su hermana menor a la mayor de las hermanas WaterFlower y se marchó del gimnasio. —

 _ **Cuando iba llegando ala camino en Montaña lunar, ya estaba de noche**_ _**y decidí que un buen momento para poder descansar y continuar mañana mí camino hacía Pueblo Paleta para poder verme con Ash pero en ese mismo momento vi hacía el cielo nocturno y vi una estrella fugaz pasando y sin dudarlo pedí un deseó, ely cual fue poder ver a Ash poder decirle todo lo que yo he llevado guardado todo esté tiempo, y lo deseé con todo mi corazón que momentos después mí deseo me fue dado ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, el que me traía loca de amor el que me hace suspirar día y noche de amor yo estaba muy decidida a confesarle todo lo que yo sentía por su persona desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.**_

—Mi-Misty realmente eres tú wow de verdad te vez, hermosa sí me permites decirtelo de esa manera me has dejado sin palabras y yo que en este momento me iba a dormir para irte a buscar a tu gimnasio pero que el destinó nos puso una vez más en nuestros caminos una vez más y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado con todo mi corazón, pero este miedo me ha impedido decirte todo lo que yo siento por ti Mist... en ese momento la chica lo caya y le dice a él. —

—Caya yo sé lo que tu sientes por mí se te nota en tu cara, y yo también siento lo mismo por ti así que no perdamos más tiempo más y recuperamos todo este tiempo que hemos perdido tu y yo por culpa de nuestros temores de que nuestro amor no fuera corresponsido mutuamente debido al mucho tiempo que pasamos separados los dos es hora de pasar más tiempo los dos tener nuestras propias aventuras, y así ser una de lasmis parejas más sólidas de todas las regiones que has visitado a lo largo del tiempo, le dijo Misty al chico de sus sueños. —

—Wow estás muy posesiba y eso lejos de enojarme me encanta Misty que seas tan posesiva conmigo y yo seré bien posesivo contigo también si no te molesta a ti mi amor siempre te deseé con todo mi corazón el miedo a que me dijeras que no que solo me querías cómo a un amigo me hizo retroceder muchas veces pero ahora eso es muy diferente ya se que tú me amas y que yo también te amo con todo mi ser, comenté muy feliz a mi Sirenita. —

—Pues que esperamos Ash vamos a recuperar todo lo bueno que nos hemos perdido por nuestras inseguridades para que nuestra relación funcione y sea la más solida ya quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro quiero ver sus caras de asombró a todos incluyendo a la chicas quiero saber su opinión y lo más importante quiero, saber lo que me va a decir Serena al respecto de nuestra relación cuando nos la encontremos, sí es que pasamos por Hoeen, dijo Misty muy contenta de tener a Ash cómo su novio. —

—Me parece muy justo sigamos nuestro caminó a Pueblo Paleta mañana hoy ya es muy tarde y además quiero hacer unas cositas contigo que estoy deseando hacerlas sólo contigo así que si me disculpas mi amorcito me dispondre a besarte muy Apasionadamente mi corazón hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, y hagamos cosas más atrevidas, comenté yo muy feliz. —

—Ashhhhh no hables así, ay Ash vamos controlate no me beses así, pero Misty no soporto por mucho tiempo y comenzó a devolverle el beso de la misma manera que él lo hacía, y así comenzaron a desbordar toda esa pasión que los llevaría a hacer cosas inimaginables y que eso les fortaleceria cada vez más su relación de Pareja. —

 _ **Y así con ese sello de amor que se juraron los dos para toda la eternidad, pasarán cada una de sus etapas amorosas que los irán consolidando en el amor cómo la pareja que son hasta el fin de sus tiempos y sin importar lo que el destino, les ponga en su camino los dos saldrán adelanté sin importar lo que tengan que luchar, ellos saben que podrán lograr todo lo que se propongan en su camino y que sus seres queridos y amigos, estarán ahí para ellos sin importar el por que ya todos somos una familia y la familia siempre está unida hasta el final demostrandole ese apoyó incondicional a quiénes se aman con todo su corazón.**_

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es 1 de 1 capítulo,**_ _ **Para este fic**_ _ **muy pronto**_ _ **Tendré nuevas**_ _ **actualizaciones otros**_ _ **fics**_ _ **estaban un poco abandonado pero no era mi intención dejarlos, así yo**_ _ **me comprometo a actualizar**_ _ **y trataré de**_ _ **hacerlo lo**_ _ **más rápido, Para complacer a todos mis lectores di mi perfil y deseó qué, tengan**_ _ **una**_ _ **feliz**_ _ **Navidad y un feliz año nuevo «2017»**_ _ **al lado de todos sus amigos seres queridos amados, Así que Próximamente traeré nuevas actualizaciones para historia que han, estado largamente desactualizados por uno u otro motivo, además he preparado un fic navideño para esta fecha muy especial, para el día hoy compañeros Pokeshipper.**_

Pokeshipping Fun2016~.


End file.
